


Music

by purplekitte



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Nobel still hears the music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Sometimes Donna could hear music. After the first seven times of asking who'd turned on the radio while she was working, best temp in Chiswick ya know, she stopped. She wasn't nutters after all.

It wasn't even some stupid pop song stuck in her head; it was real music with chorals and orchestras like her grandfather would put on blaring whenever he was stuck in traffic next to some kid listening to rap music.

She heard it when she typed a hundred words a minute at work, and in the buzzes of the bees her neighbors had taken to keeping and boy did her mother have something to say about that, and whenever she passed a blonde with too much eye makeup on the street.

It was music of freedom and the beginning and end of everything and self-worth and that it was all worthwhile and a hundred other things, none of which Donna Noble believed in.

It was the best music in the world.


End file.
